REfan story
by RebeccaChambersfan
Summary: two dragoons get sent to Raccoon City and a living hell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the nova dragon

Trent jumped out of the way as another wall of the maze was smashed down by the huge Nova Dragon. How had he gotten into this mess. Wait, he thought. It was my friends. They said to participate with them in a battle maze. nothing will go wrong. everything will be just fine, yet there was a huge nova dragon chasing him around. Normally, he'd just take down a nova dragon with his jump technique, but the dragon had knocked his lance out of his reach. It was in the beast's claws. He turned to face the dragon when...

Drift sits at the bar, lifting the mug up to his mouth. He slowly lets the liquid flow into his mouth. He takes a few sips, putting the glass back onto the bar. He walks out upon the balcony. to witness the festivities of the battle maze. He Jumps out from the balcony up to the room with minimal effort. He looks at the Nova dragon. Chasing someone. As the run frantically. He crosses his arm, laughing to himself.

Trent jumped out of the way just as a twister attack tore through the ground. He kept using his jump technique to evade the fierce Nova Dragon, he the dragon was catching up to him and it grabbed him with it's claws and flew into the sky.

Drift looks up at the dragon. Fly upwards. He snuffles, then uses his fingers to rub the tip of his nose.  
"Looks like he's in trouble" He looks up to trent. "Might as well."  
He bends over on the roof still looking at the dragon. Takes the greatsword off his back jumping into the air after them. He starts to decend upon them. Landing on the dragons forearm. He walks over to its paw, arm outstreched. Grabs Trents Spear and Rips it out the dragon's arm. He raises the greatsword and stabs it into the drgons paw. Releasing Trent. He jumps off the dragon. Trent and Ruft Land upon the ground softly like a 300 foot drop meant nothing.

Rift handed the spear to Trent. "Thanks, dude." said Trent as he raised his lance and jumped at the nova dragon. The dragon countered with a tidal wave attack, which knocked Trent back down and down by 1700 HP, triggering his trance. Luminous light seemed to be coming from everywhere around Trent and he jumped back up into the air...

Psycho Spear."

Purple lines stream down Drift's arm and into his hand. They collect into a ball of purple and black energy. The "spears" fly from his hand in all directions ( Like Matra Magic ). The fly into the Nova dragon, With burst of what seems like explosions. 6,000 damage.

"spear!" yells Trent as numerous spears start flying into the Nova dragon, causing massive damage. 6755 damage. 5577 damage. The nova squeals and flies away as a wormhole opens up and swallows trent and drift


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the forest, Rebecca Chambers, and the unknown entity

"Ok this is weird..." Drift looks about his surroundings. "Where the hell are we."  
His gloss black armor swallows the pink light of the area around him. Giving the Armor a pinkish, black glow.

"I don't know...HEy! Where the hell is my lance?" Trent looked around. Both his spear and Rift's blade had just vanished without a trace. They looked as the pink light dimmed away and they saw they were in a forest. Then they heard a helicopter coming in from above. Smoke was surging from it's engine and it was hurtling right towards them!

"That...uh...thing...is coming...uh...at us..." says Rift starting to back up slowly. Right before it crashes into them, He and Trent jump into adjoining trees. As the Helicopter crashes. He walks along the tree line. Hiding in the tree's to see what it is.

As the smoke clears, they see a door open and some people come out. One is a young girl, probably college age. she looks around and talks into a radio and then walks out into the woods.

Drift creeps along the tree line following her. Obviously to young. he looks at his fellow Dragoon speaking in his peoples tongue.  
"Ahh da lets guneg takmwo"

trent nods as he continues to follow the woman

The woman walked forward and raised her gun as a group of huge bloody dogs ran towards her.

Drift jumps into the air, coming down on one of the Dogs. And begins to beat the dog senselessly. after this one dies  
"What is this thing? I've never seen a Quad-pedal creature like this before"

Trent jumped down and threw the woman out of the way began beating the dogs along with rift

Rift jumps up and appears behind Trent. Right before the final zombie dog bites into Trent. He runs and Grabs the zombies neck. Snapping its neck as the weak sound of the vertebrae gives way. Rebecca freaks out and aims her gun at what she see's as demons

"Whoa girl! We aint zombies!" exclaimed Trent. Rebecca pointed her gun at him and said "Don't move! I'll shoot, demon!" "Demon? I aint no demon? I just fell in a wormhole and landed here. I aint a threat to her even though you probably wont believe me.

"Were from a dimension that doesn't have guns. You cant know what that is hmm?" says Rift

"Put down your weapon, girl. were not gonna-" Trent was cut off by a figure dashing in at almost lightspeed and knocking him right into a tree. The figure stopped and stood there in between rebecca and trent. He had blonde hair, and you could see glowing red eyes through his sunglasses. "wesker?" asked rebecca and the figure runs off.

"Owwww." mumbled Trent as he got up to his feet and started limping towards Rebecca and Rift. Rebecca raised her gun at him and Rift knocked it out of her hands before she could shoot. Trent approached her and said "What the hell was that thing that just sha-bapped me?

Rift looks in the dark forest like he knew something about it.  
"Hmm...it was him"

Trent looked over at Rift. "Hmmm? You know something about that thing?" Rebecca attempted to run away, but Trent grabbed her by the arm. "No. It's too dangerous to go out alone. Especially with that "thing" out there..." he let go of Rebecca and fell to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
